In conventional fourth-generation (4G) mobile communications technologies, for example, a minimum unit for resource mapping on a physical uplink shared channel (Physical Uplink Shared Channel, PUSCH) is a physical resource block (Physical Resource Block, PRB). One PRB generally includes seven orthogonal frequency division multiple access (Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access, OFDMA) or single carrier frequency division multiple access (Single Carrier Frequency Division Multiple Access, SC-FDMA) symbols in time domain. In a future fifth-generation (5G) mobile communications system, some services such as ultra-reliable and low latency communications (ultra Reliability Low Latency Communication, URLLC) may have a relatively high latency requirement.
In this type of application scenario, a PRB in a conventional 4G mobile communications system apparently has an excessively long span in time domain, resulting in relatively long latency. As can be learned, a resource mapping mode in an uplink in the conventional 4G mobile communications system is apparently no longer applicable to the 5G mobile communications system, and is especially not applicable to services having a relatively high latency requirement in the 5G system. No solution to this has been provided so far.